Belladonna
by xdarcy
Summary: Set in the year 1140, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is a knight of noble standing. Magic is outlawed in Brightwall - so what's he doing hiding a druid in his closet? (Slash/yaoi, GrimmIchi, AU)


**BELLADONNA**

* * *

**Rated M: **For adult themes, cursing, violence and scenes of sexual nature.

**Blurb/Summary: **Set in the year 1140, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is a knight of noble standing. Magic is outlawed in Brightwall - so what's he doing hiding a druid in his closet?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or Merlin on BBC, where inspiration is drawn. I am not affiliated with the businesses, persons or partners of either. This is a non-profit story.

* * *

"What are you _doing_?"

A timid, brown-haired manservant trembled on the ground, his wooden shield held high above his head. He looked up in terror at the snarl from the knight, and slowly lowered the shield.

Grimmjow arched one blue eyebrow, expression expectant as he dug his blunt sword-tip into the morning ground.

The servant swallowed hard.

"I'm waiting," Grimmjow drawled.

The brunet trembled as he got to his feet and gave another noisy swallow. "Sh-Shielding, sir," he mumbled, looking to the ground to avoid the knight's freezing blue gaze as he staggered to his feet.

"Really? See, I thought," the knight purred as he yanked his sword out of the hard ground and turned the tip toward the servant, "you were supposed to be imitating an opponent on the battle field," he spat as he swung his sword carelessly, crashing it down upon the shield that the servant raised up just in time. "Not _cowering _like the geck you are." He swung his sword again, leaving a long gash in the shield's wooden exterior.

The servant gasped as he fell to the ground under the force of the last punctuating blow. He scrambled to his knees and held the shield protectively over his head. "I'm sorry, sir, please, I'm just a bit tired," he pleaded.

Grimmjow tossed back his head and gave a few barks of laughter. He tossed his sword aside and bent over at the knees, leaning close to the cowering boy and grabbing him by the front of his shirt with both hands. He yanked him upright, and the boy's shield clattered to the ground in consequence.

"Sir Jaegerjaquez!" a voice called in a warm, greeting tone.

The servant seemed to collapse inward in relief as Grimmjow dropped his shirt and turned to face the approaching man, a polite smile spreading across his features. "Prince Aizen," he said coolly, posture stiff.

The prince beamed, "Lady Neliel has told me she will be attending the party tonight with you. You had told me you were not coming!" he exclaimed.

_Damn you Nel._ "It was a - ah - spur of the moment decision, my lord," the knight lied through gritted teeth as he forced a smile.

"But of course," Aizen said warmly as he clapped the man on his armored shoulder. "Nonetheless I am glad to hear you will be attending! I'm sure you've heard by now, but the party has been postponed."

"I'm afraid I have not," Grimmjow said, a slight frown piercing his veil of politeness. "What has postponed the festivities?"

Aizen waved his hand dismissively, and Grimmjow resisted the urge to send a glare at the prince's approaching servant - a man by the name of Gin Ichimaru - as he replied, "An execution. Shouldn't take long, they aren't even bothering to burn this one." The brown-haired prince laughed. "Just a quick stop-off at the chopping block, my father will give the usual speech, and then we'll be on with it."

Grimmjow gave a nod. "Gin!" Aizen said cheerfully as he turned to face his servant. Grimmjow sent him a sneer from where he stood. "Have you gotten my clothes ready?"

"Yes sire," Gin said with his usual smirk. "Lady Rangiku's maid has mentioned that the Lady cannot stop talking about how eager she is to attend tonight with you," the silver-haired man said as the two began to stride off toward the castle.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he imagined the heavy sarcasm that had probably accompanied Rangiku's statement and turned back to his discarded sword. He glanced down at his servant, who was carefully putting away his shield, and snorted as the tremble of his arms as he did so.

"Get out of my sight," Grimmjow snarled, startling the timid servant. "Go polish my boots and ready my clothes. _Go_."

The brunet scrambled to his feet and ducked his head in a nod before dashing off toward the castle. Grimmjow yawned slowly as the sun beat down against the back of his neck and gave a slow exhale.

He was going to kill Nel.

* * *

"Neliel!" Grimmjow shouted as he shoved the door of his house closed behind him. "I'm not going to that damned party!" he snarled.

The blue-haired knight froze in place, his next words dying on his lips at the spectacle before him.

Nel was looking at him rather guiltily from where she stood by the couch.

On said-couch was a vibrantly orange-haired individual with large, chocolate brown eyes, a tan that suggested he did not wear armor or stay indoors often, and ragged clothing with a few blankets slung over his somewhat thin form.

He was wiry and had the look of someone who had been in good shape at some time, but had been malnourished for a good many months. His hair reached past his ears and touched his prominent cheekbones.

He stared up at Grimmjow with a look of astounded recognition, lips slightly parted and eyes impossibly wide.

"Who is this?" Grimmjow dead-panned.

Nel smiled apologetically. "A friend," she said very quickly, and set down a glass of something before the man.

"I'm sorry," the orange-haired man said as he schooled his expression and tore it away from the knight. He got to his feet, the blankets around his shoulders falling off. "I should go," he said in a serious tone as he looked to Nel. "Thank you, for your kindness."

"You can't!" Nel cried as she extended a hand and grabbed the man by the shoulder. "Ichigo, they'll kill you."

Ichigo stiffened and shook off her arm as he started toward the door. Grimmjow quickly stepped in his way, glaring over his head at the green-haired girl.

"_Neliel_, tell me what is going on," Grimmjow snarled as the alarm bells began to sound from outside the building.

Ichigo's face seemed to turn white as the sound of the bells rang through the city. "Who is he?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Please, let me leave," Ichigo interjected sharply, scowling up at the tall knight. Grimmjow didn't spare him a look, remaining in place and blocking the door.

Nel huffed. "I told you, he's my friend," she said seriously, pinning him with a pleading look. "Please, Grimm," she said softly.

A knock rapped sharply against the door.

"Sir Jaegerjaquez?" a lower-ranking guard's voice called.

Nel rounded her eyes, lip trembling slightly as she held a hand on to the orange-haired man's elbow.

Grimmjow flexed his jaw.

"Fine," he spat in a whisper. He jerked his head in the direction of a tall wardrobe by the back of the room and spun around, reaching his hand to the doorknob.

The knock repeated. "Sir-?"

Grimmjow flung open the door as the sound of scuttling behind him disappeared. "Yes?" he asked casually, leaning against the door-frame and looking down at the guard.

The man cleared his throat and straightened himself up, trying very hard to look important. Grimmjow resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead arched a single eyebrow.

"The druid prisoner who was set to be executed for sorcery has escaped. King Yamamoto has requested that all houses of the upper quarter be searched."

Grimmjow let out his barking laugh. "You think I wouldn't know if there was a druid in my house?" he drawled. He took a step back and gestured to the room slowly. "Please, look around. But know who you're insulting, _boy_," he snarled dangerously.

The guard ducked his head nervously as he entered the house, a few lackeys sidling in after him.

"Knock a single thing out of place and I'll execute you myself," the blue-haired knight informed them cheerfully as they went about the house, gently pulling back curtains and glancing inside the neighboring rooms.

The guard he had spoken to passed by the tall wardrobe before pausing, and turning back to it, extending a hand slowly.

Grimmjow tensed, and the man tugged at the door only to frown. "Could you unlock this?" he asked, turning to face the knight.

Grimmjow sneered.

"Sir," the man added hastily, cheeks red with embarassment.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "It doesn't open. Hasn't in years," he lied.

"Aren't these the keys here, Jaegerjaquez?" an unwelcome voice asked warmly from behind the blunet.

Grimmjow spun to face the man, eyes widening. "Prince Aizen," he greeted coolly. The man was now decked out in a full suit of armor, his brown eyes very serious as he held up a set of keys. "You are right, of course," he said slowly. "I must have been thinking of my old wardrobe. Got a new one just this past week."

Aizen nodded slowly, smile patronizing as he stepped around the blue-haired knight. "Of course," the prince said agreeably as he stuck the correct key into the wardrobe's lock.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and inclined his head as the man turned the key into the lock, the door swinging open.

"Oh!" Nel cried.

Grimmjow looked up sharply to see Nel, dressed now in only her undergarments, blushing furiously, holding the wardrobe doors shut behind her. She burst into giggles, her curly green hair falling around her shoulders in waves as the men all took several steps back, eyes wide.

"Oh, dear, this must look bad," Nel said in a girlish voice with a shy bat of her eyelashes. She giggled again, and sent Grimmjow a lustful look. "I should just be going, then. I - will see you tonight at the party, Sir Jaegerjaquez," the girl cooed. "Thank you for the _wonderful_ time," she added softly as she strode past him toward the door, extending one hand to brush his shoulder as she did so.

Grimmjow blinked.

Aizen cleared his throat, straightening up and looking to Grimmjow with an unreadable expression.

The blue-haired knight opened then closed his mouth, not finding anything to say.

"Hasn't opened in years, did you say?" one of the guards broke the silence with a snicker. "Wish I was hiding beautiful women in my wardrobe."

Aizen laughed in seeming agreement and tossed the keys over to Grimmjow, who caught them from the air and offered a wry smirk. "I was hoping she'd stay longer, but now you've all gone and scared her off," Grimmjow drawled with faked irritation.

"My apologies," Aizen said with a false smile. "To the next house then," he said sharply to the men behind him, starting toward the door.

Grimmjow moved out of the way to allow Aizen and the guards to trail out of the house.

He quickly locked the door behind them and stomped over to the wardrobe, yanking the door open and glaring at the shocked-looking sorceror at the back.

"_Out_, now."

* * *

**Worth continuing? Review and let me know. :-)**


End file.
